


Jealous Hearted Blues

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays
Summary: A tiny ficlet for the CMBYN 10 Minute Challenge





	Jealous Hearted Blues

He couldn’t help but stare at him.  
And only him. He was on set, standing behind Luca watching Timmy and Esther shoot their scene in the pool. He was mesmerized by the way  
the water was clinging to his wiry body, dripping from his short curls onto his face. Tiny droplets running down his neck, over his collarbones,  
making their way across his smooth chest.  
He watched Timmy kiss Esther but could only focus on his lips, his long, slender fingers brushing over soft skin  
and these impossible green eyes and thick, dark lashes - an innocence in his gaze that Armie couldn’t wait to destroy again tonight.  
He felt like his heart was going to burst, a hot feeling that extended down into his groin.  
And all he could think about in this moment was how Timmy would look even more beautiful with his hands wrapped around his throat,  
his thumbs pressing into the small dip of his neck, feeling his pulse race in his fingertips.  
He was tightly trapped under the older man’s weight, his breath hitched but low moans escaping every now and then when Armie let his hand wander down the side of his chest all the way to his hips and between his legs.  
Running his tongue over Tim’s mouth, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he was pressing his hips into the body below him, getting harder with each thrust.

Luca’s harsh “Cut!” ripped him from his daydreaming.

Armie had to step away, take a few minutes to collect himself.  
He lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deep into his lunges, feeling some relief as the chemicals started to calm him a little.  
He leaned his head back and looked straight into the blinding sun, trying to burn away the images of Timmy and Esther. His Timmy…  
In the beginning no one knew what was going on between them.  
At night, behind closed doors, when they had excused themselves because they wanted to run lines for the next day, all they really ever did was

 

———— and that’s when my alarm went off ————


End file.
